


月下谈话之三日乌

by Heihu



Category: Heihu
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 09:28:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18496129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heihu/pseuds/Heihu





	月下谈话之三日乌

　　“三日月大人，出来吧”听到身后的瓦砖剧烈的声响，小乌无奈的叹了口气。  
　　“哈哈哈，被发现了吗？”三日月宗近小心翼翼的走了过来。  
　　“三日月殿下，天黑了，就不要到处乱跑，别人会担心的。”小乌无可奈何的站了起来，扶着三日月在屋顶上坐下。  
　　“哈哈哈，甚好甚好”三日月宗近在小乌的搀扶下坐下，转头看着小乌说，“你觉得这个本丸怎么样？”  
　　小乌站在三日月的身后望着远处万叶樱说道，“很热闹哦，每一个人都很友好，好好的生活、好好的相处”说道一半，叹了口气，与三日月并排坐下，“我知道的，我知道，源家也好、平家也罢，那是我作为刀剑时候的事情了，那时候只要随着主人的手挥舞就可以了，这些我也早已经不放心上了，但是髭切……”  
　　“因为只是长度比髭切长了两分，所以刀茎被他砍掉了两分。”三日月顿了一顿，“确实想要原谅这样子的兄长不是一件容易的事。”  
　　“三日月，你到底想说什么？”小乌冷冷的转过头看着三日月说道。  
　　“哈哈哈哈”三日月一把把小乌拉进了自己的怀着，看着怀中的少年说道，“不过比我之前想象的要好很多，小乌丸殿下真的在你身上费心了。”  
　　“三日月！！！”被三日月的突然一拉吓到，陌生的怀抱让小乌不由自主的想要挣扎，但是又担心三日月从屋顶掉下去，只好狠狠的叫了一声。  
　　“其实我也不知道如果我经历这种事，再次面对该做什么反应。你能做到这样应该也很了不起吧。”三日月摸了摸小乌的头发，意外感觉手感不错，顺势又摸了几把。  
　　“三日月。”听到三日月的话，小乌回想起了那年被髭切斩断后送给平家的时光和刚刚髭切的举动。  
　　“小乌丸、鹤丸国永，他们会担心你的”三日月摸着小乌的头发，看着小乌靠在自己的胸膛上，“啊哈哈哈！也好也好，可以摸的。”  
　　小乌突然发现自己不知什么时候环住了三日月的腰，连忙甩开“三日月，今天，谢谢了。”因为不想父上大人和鹤丸总是在担心自己，自己对髭切的态度逐渐变得不再在乎，原来我从来没有离开这个人对我造成的阴影，是因为我是他的仿刀吗？“三日月殿，我明天还需要出阵，那我就先离开了？”  
　　三日月看着小乌站起，付丧神的温暖的温度突然离去，摸了摸自己手心残存的温度，“小乌殿下，能送我回去吗？嘛，已经是个老头子了。”  
　　小乌听着三日月的请求，无奈的回了一句，“好。”  
　　陪着三日月走到三条的部屋门口，突然三日月突然停住了脚步，猝不及防的小乌一头栽进了三日月的怀抱，两人仅差一公分的身高，导致小乌的唇直接吻上了三日月的唇角。反应过来的小乌连忙从三日月怀里起身，却没想到三日月紧紧环住了自己的腰，“三日月，抱...”  
　　小乌的话还没说完，三日月的那只手依旧紧紧环住小乌的腰，另一只手却覆上小乌的头，三日月温热的唇瓣也随之覆上了小乌的嘴唇，三日月的舌头正妄图一点点探索着小乌口中的世界。小乌感觉自己的上颚到牙根都被三日月死死的侵占到了，两人的眼神对视着，小乌可以很清楚的看到三日月眼中的月光，冬日黑夜的寒冷也因沾染上看他的温度变得不再这么寒冷，他眼中的世界除了月亮的存在现在还多了一个自己吗？  
　　“三日月，你？”想要质问却一时间不知道说什么是好，看着三日月的眼神，无奈的伸出手轻轻推了示意一下，“三日月殿下可以放开了吗？”  
　　“小乌殿下，我有幸与你共度一夜吗？”三日月眨了眨眼睛装作一点没听到小乌的拒绝邀请到，然后不等小乌同意便一把拉住小乌进了进了属于三日月自己的房间。  
　　“哈哈哈哈，被我的美貌所吸引住了吗？”看着小乌依旧恍惚的盯着自己的脸，三日月忍不住哈哈哈的笑出声了，果然这么多年了这孩子还是一点没有改变，自己的脸还是有点用的啊。  
　　等小乌从三日月的美貌里反应过来，已经被三日月一把搂在了怀里坐在了屋中的榻榻米上，真是糟糕，生于平安时期的自己就是这点不好，容易被美色所吸引。  
　　“三日月！”生气每一次三日月都拿脸诱惑自己可是自己却每一次都傻乎乎的按着三日月挖的坑跳进去，不管，就是生气！  
　　“哈哈哈哈，甚好甚好。小乌可以帮我换一下衣服吗？”三日月指了指自己身上的狩衣，“我不擅长打扮，一直都是别人帮我的。”  
　　小乌看着三日月的模样，忽然间想起当时在源家的时候好几次见到三日月早起时衣衫不整，唤着别人帮他穿整衣衫，这么多年就真的没有一点长进的吗？  
　　小乌盯着三日月看了一会，无奈的叹了一声，“好吧好吧，那低头我先把你的头饰取下来。”  
　　三日月一动不动就盯着小乌的脸，仍由小乌叹声取下来，然后径直吻上了小乌的唇，一只手抚摸着小乌的后背。  
　　猝不及防的一个吻，背后隔着和服摩擦抚摸的手，三日月的脸以及这幽静的环境，让小乌生出了一丝沉沦的感觉。  
　　一吻结束，小乌的和服已经衣口大开，腰带松垮垮的还系在腰上，伏在三日月身上微微喘气。  
　　三日月看着这个乌色长发少年，脸微微泛红，一身彼岸花妖艳和服随意的披穿在身上，胸口白皙的肌肤在月色的照耀下起伏喘息着，手不由自主的抚摸上了胸前的两粒茱萸。  
　　“三日月，手、放下。”感受着隔着手套的触感，有可能因为刚才的宴会自己喝了少许的酒，小乌可以感觉到自己的下身已经微微勃起。  
　　“怎么？哦呀哦呀。”三日月看着小乌微微交叠的腿，一把深入握住了小乌的前端，看着少年轻微勃起的模样，三日月另一只手从小乌颈部的肌肤滑下，流连在小乌光滑的背上。  
　　“嗯~三日月，放开。”不同于手指的感觉，手套磨过自己的敏感让小乌感觉有种意外的羞耻感觉。  
　　“不喜欢肌肤触碰的感觉吗？”三日月一脸疑惑的看着怀中满面潮红的少年，不应该呀，而且作为平安时期的刀，也没有这么强烈的贞洁的意识。  
　　“三日月，衣服给我脱掉。”小乌深呼吸了一下，直接把三日月推倒在地，坐在三日月身上喘着气说道，“衣服给我脱掉，我不喜欢你手套的感觉。”  
　　“哈哈哈哈，原来是这样啊，也好也好。”被推倒的三日月恍然大悟的看着坐在自己身上的少年，“那就麻烦小乌。”  
　　小乌一把拽开三日月的衣服，随意的扔在一边。  
　　“哈哈哈，小乌这么迫不及待了嘛，甚好甚好。”三日月眨巴眨巴了眼睛，感受着自己的肌肤瞬间接触着的是冰冷的空气，自己的一只手被小乌压制住，另一只手被小乌握着，源氏特有的虎牙划过自己手臂的肌肤，伴随着一丝痒意和一点痛意，看着随着小乌的一点一点向上，看着小乌咬着自己的手套一点点脱去，真是色气啊。  
　　“三日月。”小乌低头一把吻住三日月，两人的舌齿交缠在一起，良久，小乌抬头微微喘着气，中间连着一根银白色的液体。看了三日月一眼，小乌一口吻上了三日月的喉结，舔舐啃咬，久久不肯离去。  
　　三日月被小乌的举动惊得低喘了一声，手摸上了小乌光嫩的背部上下抚摸着，手悄悄划到小乌的身后，却一把被小乌抓住了，三日月疑惑的看着小乌。  
　　“三日月，你这是想要做什么？”小乌眯起眼睛危险的看着三日月宗近。  
　　“哈哈哈，这有点吓到我了。”三日月突然意识到在某个方面他们两个人并没有达成共识。三日月看着小乌优美的腰部曲线、微微泛红的脸蛋以及纤长诱人的腿，三日月沉思了一秒钟，直接一手压下了小乌的头吻了起来，“那老爷子就勉为其难就在下面一次吧，哈哈哈。”  
　　小乌没有想过三日月这么好说话，都做好了穿好衣服回去的准备了，一把被三日月搂住，被吻住，原本便没有清醒的酒让脑子再次变得昏昏沉沉，“三日月。”  
　　话还没说完，再次被三日月堵住了嘴，三日月的腿不断的磨蹭着小乌胯间的硕大，小乌的手慢慢下伸，划过三日月胸部、腹部的肌肤，最后握住三日月的坚挺。  
　　“小乌，前面也照顾一下，嗯~很好。”三日月一点一点指导着小乌。听着三日月的话，虽然顺着他的意思摩擦着，但小乌依旧不服气的一口咬住三日月的锁骨，“嘶，小乌。”  
　　三日月皱了皱眉头，这孩子真的还是之前的模样啊，自己是不知道当年发生了什么，但是看着髭切和小乌丸的模样，应该并没有什么太大的问题，被砍断一节，也不知道髭切到底在想什么，明明以前最宠着小乌的是他，“小乌，松口。”感受着小乌的牙已经咬破了自己的肌肤，三日月一只手扣住了小乌的下巴，看着自己的锁骨上的牙印微微出血，疼痛感让自己的下身更加坚硬。  
　　小乌握住了三日月的手一根根的舔舐着，表情诱人可口，“三日月。”三日月看着小乌的模样，嘴角微微勾起，一个翻身将小乌压在身下，就这小乌舔湿的手指直接插进了小乌的体内。  
　　“嗯啊~三日月你骗人，你又偷袭，嗯~”体内陌生的异物感，让小乌皱起了眉头，初次受的感受真的陌生让人恐慌，后面的快感好奇怪，身体好奇怪，“啊~三日月，出去，慢一点~别，别碰那里。”  
　　“小乌马上就好。”三日月加快的手上的动作，逐渐增多了里面的手指，一根、两根。  
　　“三日月，出去，好难受，啊~不行，不能再多了。”小乌努力收缩着后穴想要停止三日月的动作，靠在三日月的怀里大喘着气，“啊~”  
　　“不怕，小乌不怕，马上就舒服了。”三根手指在小乌体内顺利的行动着，不断的摁压戳弄着小乌的敏感，听到小乌低吟一声射了出来。“哈哈哈，只凭后面就射了啊，哈哈哈。”  
　　三日月抽出了自己的手指，将小乌抱在了自己的腿上，拿着自己的硕大磨蹭着小乌的下体，三日月亲吻着小乌的唇笑着说道，“小乌还真是敏感啊。”  
　　“啊，嗯~三日月，你不觉得做这种事的说这种话很过分吗？”离开的手指让小乌皱起了眉头，身体好难受，好空虚，想要……  
　　“哈哈哈哈，有吗？”  
　　“啊~三日月！”小乌被三日月突然重重的一下，被插的整个人向后仰了起来，背部弯出了一个美丽的弧度，像一轮细长的弯月一样。  
　　小乌闷哼了一声，被三日月托住腰的小乌无力的抱着三日月的脖子，喘着气说，“三日月你还真是喜欢玩突袭啊，果然是恶劣啊！”  
　　“啊~嗯嗯，三日月，轻点~三日月”三日月轻轻咬着小乌的耳垂，“三日月宗近”小乌的眼角已经泛起了淡淡的红晕，初次的经历异常的刺激让小乌整个人全身泛着好看的粉红色。  
　　“小乌，还好吗？”看着小乌整个人瘫在自己怀里，整个人爽的都在微微颤抖，任自己为所欲为的模样，三日月抚摸着小乌的头发安抚着，可是身下的动作并没有一丝的慢下来，反而越发快了起来。  
　　“三日月，慢、慢一点，啊，那个位置，不要，嗯~”小乌感觉着三日月在自己体内动作越发粗猛，自己的每个敏感位置都被全部照顾到，快感凶猛的席卷着自己的神经。  
　　“嗯~三…日月，轻一点，啊~”小乌一口咬住的三日月的脖子，努力平缓着自己的呼吸，“嗯哼。”  
　　被小乌突然一口刺激的差点射出的三日月深吸了一口气动作更快了，把小乌整个人压在自己的身下，一只手抬起了小乌的一条腿，恨不得把自己送进小乌的体内。  
　　“啊~啊，不行……啊，慢一点、不行了。”次次都进去入自己的最深入，多次被照顾的敏感点终于将快感一层一层累积到了临界值，小乌死死咬着三日月的脖子，眼泪从眼角滑落，脑子里炸了烟花，小乌感觉自己的下一秒就要窒息过去，小乌绷直了脚尖，松开口射了出来，“呜呜，三日月。”  
　　“小乌……”三日月忍的非常艰难，高潮中的小乌后穴的软肉一动一动的吮吸自己的坚挺，吸的自己头皮发麻，脊背战栗，甚至能感受到自己的精液冲上了阴茎，两个阴囊也已经变得膨胀了起来。  
　　“三日月…呜呜…不要了，我不行了…啊，慢一点，我不要了…”小乌高潮中的身体越发敏感，可是身后三日月的动作越发孟浪，小乌的声音中带着哭腔，无力的接受着三日月的吻。  
　　“小乌！”三日月吻着小乌，在极致的快感中射进了小乌的体内，“还好吗？”  
　　“哈……”躺在地上小乌闭着眼睛无力的喘着气，在下面这么累的吗？  
　　半晌，小乌撑起了自己的身子，看着三日月身上被自己抓的咬的一片狼藉，不由得脸一红。  
　　“哈哈哈，不赖嘛！”三日月端着一盆水帮小乌清理着。  
　　听着三日月说着轻伤语音，小乌内心一阵抓狂，明明我被你暗算，你轻伤了，这什么道理！！  
　　清理完，小乌一把抓起旁边落着的衣物穿了起来，不理会在旁边装可怜的三日月“我回去了。”  
　　“小乌，你就这么始乱终弃了吗？连夜都不过的吗？”三日月看着穿好衣服就转身离开的小乌抱怨道。  
　　回应三日月的是小乌冷漠的一声关门声。


End file.
